


No ordinary human

by colloportusspell



Series: Thranduil Fanfics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Original Character(s), Protective Thranduil, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colloportusspell/pseuds/colloportusspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Smaug brought desolation over Laketown the people have searched shelter in the ruins of Dale. The humans gets help from the elves of Mirkwood and the Elvenking. But as the battle of five armies takes place, the Elvenking getts a distraction to deal with in the form of a young human girl. (also takes place after BOTFA in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dale

**Author's Note:**

> The story is taking place after Smaug has burnt down Laketown and the people have searched shelter in Dale. The Reader is a part of the towns remaining guards.
> 
> (English is not my mothertounge so sorry in advance for incorrect spelling and grammar.)

**”Ow! Hector!”** I shouted with pain. Hector, my sorry ass brother, had hit me with a stick right on my stomach. He pretended the stick was a sword, and I was his punch bag. Even though he was only 10, he hit pretty hard. I rubbed my hand over my sore stomach while I gave him a hard look. His shoulders sank and he looked down at the ground.

 **“I’m sorry sister.”** He said quietly.

 **“Apology accepted, but please hit something else than people from now on. Okay?”** I said to my brother, but he didn’t answer me. I sighed and rolled my eyes before I walked away from him and towards the great hall. He wasn’t going to follow my request for a second. As I walked through the remaining halls of the building I heard people chatting like crazy. When I finally got there I saw several people peeking out through the broken windows. What was going on? I caught a glint of something golden outside the windows, but there were too many people in the way for me to recognize what it was.

 **“(Y/N)!”** shouted a girly voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sigrid, one of the Bowmans daughters. We had been good friends when Laketown still existed, but since the dragon burned it down we hadn’t even spoke.

 **“Sigrid! Hi!”** I said to the girl.

 **“Have you seen them?”** she asked me with a smile.

 **“Seen who?”** I looked at her with confusion.

 **“The elves!”** she said excitedly. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Elves? In Dale? I realized that for being one of the guards, I had got very little information. Sigrid saw my reaction and started to laugh.

 **“Yes, elves!** **You have to go out and look! Hurry!”** she said and started to push me towards the door. I carefully opened the door and stepped out on the stairs from the great hall with Sigrid right behind me. I was met by elves in golden armor as long as my eyes could see. Sigrid walked down the stairs and the elves separated right in front of her so she could pass through. I stood still in confusion over why the elves where here for a couple of seconds before I walked down the stairs and followed Sigrid’s lead through the formation of elves. We didn’t get very far before we came across a gap between the elves formation that led from the city’s entrance to here.

 **“Look! It’s Dad!”** Sigrid said and pointed to a spot further down the gap. Bard the Bowman stood with his back in our direction so he didn’t see us where we stood. I followed what I thought was his gaze and saw a giant elk coming towards us with some carriages behind it dragged by horses. When the elk came closer I could see that the massive creature had a rider. The rider had long blonde hair and he wore an elvish silver crown, and I knew that only one person in middle earth had that: Thranduil, The Elvenking. I couldn’t believe that the King of the Woodland Realm was just about 35 feet away from me. Sigrid layed her hand on my arm before she whispered:

 **“I think we should go back.”** I looked at her and nodded in agreement. Sigrid turned to walk back the way we came and I followed her, but before I stepped into the formation of elves again I looked back at the Elvenking. To my surprise he was looking right at me with an expression I couldn’t read. I met his blue eyes for only a moment before I broke the eye contact and rushed after Sigrid with blood rushing to my face.

***

My heart started to pound harder when I thought about the Kings eyes on me and my face had become bright red. Sigrid turned to me when we reached the great hall and she saw my flustered face.

 **“What is it?”** the girl asked.

 **“He… Looked at me.”** I said and scratched my head with my hand and tried to cover my face by looking down while I spoke.

 **“Who did?”** I looked up slightly before I answered.

 **“The Elvenking.”**  Sigrids mouth fell open and she started to laugh.

 **“The King?! Maybe he wants you.”** She winked. I gave her serious look but she continued to laugh. She always made jokes like this in my presence, even though she was only fifteen. But I guess everything that had happened to her and her family had made her grow up a lot faster than other girls her age.

 **“But jokes aside, he probably looked at you because of that thing.”** She said and pointed at the necklace hanging around my neck.

 **“What about it?”** I asked. The necklace I wore had passed down through my family for generations, but I never thought it was something special about it. It was made of silver and some white gems, so I always had it tucked under my shirt to not drag the locals eyes to it.

 **“Well it’s elvish. And by the looks of it, the gems are made with _‘pure starlight’_ as the stories say.” **  I had a hard time believing her, but she looked so serious.

 **“I don’t know.”** I said with a light frown while I looked down at the jewelry hanging down from my neck.

We walked into the great hall together and saw some of the people eating and drinking fresh food and water. Sigrid walked towards some of them and asked where they got it and then she looked back at me.

 **“The food and water is from the Elvenking. You should go for it (Y/N).”** She smirked playfully. I sighed over her childish behavior.

 **“Very funny Sigrid. **. I’ll go back to Hector now, so take care of yourself and those siblings of yours**.” ** I said with a smirk before I started to walk through the halls towards where I had left Hector.

***

 **“Hector? Where are you?”** I shouted but I didn’t hear any answer. I searched like a maniac on all the places he could have hid, but without success. I walked back to the great hall to ask Sigrid if she or her siblings had seen him, but none of them had. Panic slowly started to bubble up inside me in worry for my little brother. I ran outside and figured that if Sigrids siblings hadn’t seen him near the great hall, maybe their father had seen him somewhere outside. I rushed past several rows with elves before I reached the orange tent Bard had put up to use as a meeting place for the guards.

 **“Bard?”** I called. I heard voices from the tent so I stood still outside the tent waiting for Bard to answer. After a while the voices stopped and Bard pushed some fabric to the side so he could see me.

 **“(Y/N)? What is the matter?”** he asked with an irritated voice. Just as I was about to answer I could see a tall man standing further in the tent. Thranduil. He looked at me, for the second time today, with that odd expression again. I quickly looked back at Bard before I spoke.

 **“Hector’s gone.”** I said with worry as I thought about my brother. Bards irritation was like blown away at the thought of Hector being in danger. Bard had kept me and Hector under his wings a while back after our parents died before I was old enough to take care of us both on my own. Bard called at some of the other human guards walking outside the tent to join my side.

 **“Find Hector. He can’t go around here alone.”** He ordered and the other guards set of in the search for my little brother. I smiled and mimed thank you to Bard. As I was about to turn away and join the search for my brother a strong voice spoke.

 **“Where did you get that?”** The King said. I looked at him with surprise before I understood what he meant. The necklace.

 **“It had run through my family for ages.”** I told him. The king leaned his head to one side without taking his eyes off me.

 **“Is that so?”** he asked with a cold voice. The king started to walk towards me and I could feel my body freeze as he came closer. He stopped right before me and I could smell the scent of his hair as he leaned forward and took my necklace in one of his hands.

 **“Do you know where this comes from?”** he asked as he inspected the necklace.

 **“From your people.”** I said and my voice sounded stronger that I felt. My knees felt weak and my whole body was starting to tremble.

 **“So you know what this is after all?”** the King said and I could see a hint of a smile forming on his lips as he let go of the necklace and it fell heavily back to its place. Before I could answer I could hear a familiar scream for help right behind me. Hector. I quickly turned around and threw one of my knives I had in my belt beside the place Hectors voice had come from. Hector stood still against a wall with a short man dressed in black to the left of him. The man stood still in shock, just like hector, but because my knife had flew right between them. The knife sat firmly in the wall and I smiled for myself. No one messes with guards and this was the reason.

 As a child, a group of other children and myself had been trained in combat to be able to protect the city. Unfortunately the training stopped after a few years when the major thought that we might stand up against his orders, but I continued on my own. I had gotten pretty skilled over the years, both with throwing-knives and at close-up combat. Hearing people’s location without seeing them was something new for me, but my training had just showed itself to be working.

The man turned his head to look at me and when I saw who it was I stared at him with murder in my eyes. Alfrid Lickspittle. That little shit. I started to walk over to Alfrid and my brother but as Alfrid processed what just had happened he tried to run for it.

 **“Alfrid, I will take you down if you don’t come back.”** I said angrily and Alfrid stopped running. He hadn’t got very far and he knew I was serious. In contrast to Bard, I wouldn’t hesitate to put Alfrid down and he knew that very well. He walked with insecure steps back and when we met took a firm grip around his collar.

 **“If you ever touch my brother again I will make you regret it bitterly. Okay?”** I said with a fake smile to the man. He nodded his head quickly and I let him run off. Hector jumped on me from the side and gave me a big hug.

 **“Im sorry I left the building, sister! I was just playing that I was one of the guards…”** Hector sobbed. I looked down at him and messed with his hair.

 **“What did Alfrid want, Hector?”** I asked my brother. Alfrid wouldn’t attack a kid for nothing.

 **“He asked me something about where the remaining gold was.”** I sighed. Alfrid had always been extremely greedy and ever since we came to Dale he hadn’t seen gold at all because Bard had hid it from people like him. I hugged my brother before I ordered him to go back to the great hall. I turned around to look at Bard and the King. Bard nodded to me in approval and Thranduil actually looked… _impressed_.


	2. "Even the wise cannot see all ends."

I sat quietly in the great hall and watched Hector play with another boy that had survived the dragon’s fire. They laughed and their faces shined with joy and it almost felt like we were back in Laketown again. It hurt my heart when I thought about it. We had lost so many of our kind to the fire and now we were preparing for possible war. I didn’t know much about this whole dispute between us and the dwarves, but I knew enough.  Yesterday Bard was supposed to negotiate with the King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, but It hadn’t went well. The dwarf had refused to cooperate and it looked very dark. Dale had got a visit from an old man that called himself ‘Gandalf’ and soon after that, a hobbit. The Hobbit had brought the famous Arkenstone to us with the hopes that if we offered it to Thorin, war would be avoided. Everyone knew Thorin had become a greedy little twat after he got back his mountain from the dragon, or cursed with ‘dragon sickness’ as some said. Unfortunately, I could see the odds being against us. And even if we got Thorin to stand down, we had an army of orcs coming our way. I looked at my laughing brother with sorrow in my eyes. _The odds were against us._

 **“That miserable look that you wear doesn’t suit you, young lady.”** An old voice said and interrupted my thoughts. I looked away from my brother and saw a man dressed in grey standing beside me.

 **“I assume you are Gandalf.”** I said to the old man. He nodded and slowly sat next to me before he took out an old pipe in wood and started to clean it.

 **“And I assume you are (Y/N).”** He said. I gave him a strange look.

 **“How do you know my name?”** I asked the old man.

**“The bowman and Thranduil have talked about you.”**

**“They have?”** The thought of Thranduil talking about you made you blush. Gandalf noticed and he started to laugh.

 **“Indeed. Both of them is very impressed over your skills considering your age.”** He said and I smiled. The old man tapped on the underside of his pipe and dirt fell out on the ground. Gandalf took his time cleaning his pipe before he stuffed and lit it. We sat quietly next to each other and I went back to watching my brother play.

 **“Aren’t you going to watch the bargaining?”** He asked and breathed out a circle of white smoke. I turned my head to look at him and he met my gaze.

 **“I rather watch my little brother play and be happy for what might be the last time if we’re unlucky.”** I said with a sigh. Ever since the bad news about the orcs arrived, I had got a bad feeling about all of this. Gandalf looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. He understood my point. We heard movement outside and everyone in the great hall looked outside. The rows with elves had started to move and they were headed to Erebor for the bargaining. It would only be a matter of minutes before we knew if the dwarves would fight with or against us.

 **“Even the wise cannot see all ends, dear. Don’t lose your hope.”** Gandalf said and stood up. I tried to give him a smile, but it was hard and felt unnatural. He nodded shortly before he left me and joined the elves.

 **“Hector. Come here.”** I called to my brother. He came half running to me and his big smile made me remember the days in Laketown when we used run around and play catch between the houses and boats. I took him and pulled him into a tight hug.

 **“I love you Hector.”** I said and tried to sound strong to not scare him.

 **“I love you too sister. Very much in fact!”** he smiled and hugged me back. I hadn’t told him about the possible war, but he had to find out. I couldn’t hide it from him anymore so I took at deep breath before I spoke.

 **“I need you to be strong Hector, but don’t be a hero. Stay alive.”** I said quietly. Hectors smile faded and he looked at me with confusion.

 **“I don’t know when, but a war is coming.”** I laid my hands on his cheeks and smiled as much as I could at him.

 **“Are you going to fight, sister?”** he asked and I could hear the worry in his quiet voice.

 **“Yes. I have to protect our people.”** I nodded. My little brothers face got washed in sorrow like I was already dead. I pulled him into another hug and held him tightly as I whispered to him.

 **“We will be okay, Hector. We both will.”** I whispered and kissed the top of his head. It didn’t take very long before the ground started shaking and we heard stone shatter to pieces somewhere outside the city. Shortly after, we heard the sound of a strange horn. It had begun.

***

I ran straight forward to one of the ogres and jumped lightly up to its chest. I stabbed the ogre in the throat with my sword before I jumped off with a back flip and landed softly in the middle of a group of orcs. I kicked the biggest one hard in the stomach so he flew back and landed on the orc behind him before I started to cut down the other orcs around me. Once most of them had fallen I heard the cry of an elk and my legs started to run against the sound. When I got to the Entrance of the city I saw exactly what I figured. Thranduil’s elk laid dead on the ground with several arrows in its throat. My eyes searched my surroundings for The Elvenking but without any luck and I sighed in relief. The orcs hadn’t got him. To my own surprise, I actually cared about the Elvenking. I knew that I barely knew him, but there was something with him that made me feel safe. And when I thought about it, he did look really good… I caught myself drifting of in my daydreams so I tried to shake it off and go back to doing my job.  I continued running and jumping around the city while I beheaded several orcs on the way in my quest to protect my people. When I started to get closer to the great hall I could hear screams. The orcs had gotten closer and some of the women had got out and fought the orcs, but they had left the children in the hall. I saw maybe five or six women fight and fall to their death outside the hall, and now the orcs was closing up. I ran faster but before I got there a tiny figure ran out from the great hall. Hector. He held a sword he had taken from one of the fallen and he pointed it at the orcs. The orcs continued to rush forward and Hector managed to cut down one of them with his sword.

 **“HECTOR, RUN!”** I screamed while I ran against him and he looked at me with fear in his eyes. Hector took a step back but he didn’t get anywhere before a sword pierced his chest from the back. His eyes that were still looking at me lost their life and I screamed more than I had ever done in my entire life. His lifeless body fell to the ground as the orc dragged out its sword and I finally got close enough to throw one of knives right between its eyes. The anger blurred my mind and my body chopped down the orcs quick and ruthlessly. I stopped once all the surrounding orcs where in pieces and my clothes where covered in their blood. Hectors body laid still with his face in the dirt before my feet and I sat down on my knees. I turned him around so he laid on his back and his eyes were still half open. My hand dragged over his face and closed his eyes before I dragged him up in my lap. My tears dripped down on my brother’s pretty face. I dragged him up and hugged the lifeless body. _He was gone_. My body shook as I screamed out his name in distress.

 **“No, no, no, no, no… Hector…I told you not to be a hero… Please…”** I cried in his ear. Suddenly I heard something move and my eyes quickly found the source. Thranduil stood about 50 feet away from me and watched my every move. I figured my scream had brought him here because no one else from his army was near. He looked down at Hectors body and his face showed sorrow, not for Hector, but for me. He looked at me like he knew exactly what I was feeling and I just wished he would come closer and make Hector breathe again. He hesitated for a while before he took a step back and nodded against the great hall.

 **“Go inside. You have done your part in this war.”** He said and turned around to walk away. The King quickly disappeared and I looked down at my brother’s body that laid in my arms.

 **“I love you.”** I whispered as I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

***

I sat quietly in a corner of the great hall and held Hectors body in my arms. I had just lost the one person that mattered more than my own life. The war was still going on outside but here I sat, crying over my brother. I stroked his cheek and decided to go out and keep on fighting. Hector had lost his life while he tried to protect our people and I won’t let his offer be in vain. I placed him gently on the stone floor before I grabbed my weapons and went out on the battlefield once again. Men, Elves and dwarves fought together against the orcs and it finally started to look positive. As we fought we heard the arrival of the great eagles and shortly after, we won. I paced around the city in case there were any orcs left. When I passed the ruins of one of the towers I heard a branch crack and I threw one of my knives as I turned, just like I had with the incident with Alfrid, but this time with the intention to kill. When I had turned around I felt an arrow pierce my side. I saw the orc that had fired the arrow with my knife in one of its eyes. The orc fell to the ground, and so did I before everything went black.


	3. The Woodland Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tauriel was forgiven by Thranduil after Kili's death and that is why she is in Mirkwood.)

I woke up when my body twitched. The twitch caused my side to burn up with pain and I gave out a distressed whimper. Before I knew it two elves had come to me and they tried to keep me still on the bed. One of them dragged down the blanked and then up with my shirt to take a look at the wound on my side. The she-elf inspected my side before she sighed in relief. She covered me up again and looked me in the eyes.

 **“You need to lay still or you will tear it up.”** She said with a soft voice. My mind was a blur and I couldn’t form any words with my mouth, even though I had so many questions. The elf stood up before she and the other elf left my side. I recognized their style of clothing and figured they had to be elves from Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm to be exact. Thranduil’s kingdom. I turned my head slightly to get a better look at the room and I had to confess, it looked like a real palace. My eyes got stuck on the bed I laid in. It was a canopy bed but the pillars where actual trees, at least it looked like it, and the fabric was neatly placed over conveniently placed branches to allow it to drape down by all the four corners of the bed. I continued to examine the room with my eyes when I heard the door open.

 **“Awake at last I see.”** Thranduil said where he stood. His eyes met mine and remembered how I must look, so I tried to cover my face with one of my hands while pretending to pull lightly in my fringe.

 **“How long have I been here?”** I asked as I continued to cover my face.

 **“One week.”** I closed my eyes and my hand fell down on the mattress. A whole week?

 **“Thank you for what you have done for me, but I have to get back to Dale.”** I said and tried to sit up in the bed.

**“Why is that?”**

**“I can’t leave Bard and my people in such hard times. And I need to burry my brother. You know that.”** I felt the first tear roll down my cheek as I thought about Hector. He had died too young.

 **“We have already buried your brother. Together with other warriors.”** Thranduil said and I looked up at him. It made me happy to hear him call Hector a warrior, because he had died like one. I sat quiet with tears rolling down my cheeks and a faint smile on my lips.

 **“I can show you when you get better, if you wish.”** He said after a while and I nodded as a response. Thranduil turned around to walk out of the room but he stopped mid-step when I started to talk.

 **“When will I be able to walk around again?”** I asked. He turned his head halfway so I could see his profile.

 **“When you have healed enough, obviously.”** He said with a sassy tone and I could see the smirk on his lips. Thranduil looked forward again and walked out of the room.

 **“Thanks for the helpful information!”** I shouted sarcastically after him. After he had left I laid down again and tried to rest my sore body with the knowledge that I was going to stay in this bed for a very long time.

** _TWO WEEKS LATER_ **

 **“Tauriel, can you teach me how you flip your daggers?”** I asked the she-elf from where I sat on a bench by the edge of the forest. She looked surprised by my question but agreed. She gave me one of her daggers and showed me the flip. It looked so easy when she did it, but it was actually really hard. We sat for at least three hours and redid the same process over and over again. I wasn’t able to move enough to train with my swords or throwing-knives yet, so I thought that I could keep myself busy with learning something new. When the sun started to set, we figured it was time to head back inside. Tauriel and I walked slowly into the castle while talking about the history of the Woodland Realm.

 **“I’m impressed over how fast you have learned the ways and traditions of our people.”** Tauriel said to me as we passed through the doors and down the hall.

 **“I haven’t really had anything else to do but read through that big library of yours, have I?”** I laughed and Tauriel smiled at me. To confess, I had actually been in the library everyday because I knew Thranduil took a route to his throne that passed by the library. To see the king everyday felt like a blessing for a simple human like myself. His perfect proportions and strong aura made my body feel weaker and weaker every time with amorousness.He had noticed my eyes on him after a while so sometimes when he had the time, he actually stopped by. Our conversations were mostly about how I was recovering and how hard dwarves were to come along with, but it didn’t matter because just talking to him made me strangely happy. As Tauriel and I continued to walk in the corridor, we got stopped by one of the kings guards.

 **“I have an order to ask miss. (Y/N) to join the king for dinner.”** The guard said. Dinner? With Thranduil? I looked at Tauriel with shock and I saw that she was just as surprised as me. Even though Thranduil and I spoke a lot more often now, he hadn’t shown any signs of feelings towards me so his invitation took me by surprise.

 **“At this instant?”** I asked the guard.

 **“Yes, miss.”** He said and I looked down at my simple clothes. They were no way near suitable for a dinner with the Elvenking. I gave Tauriel a panicked look and I could see she suppressed her laugh. Tauriel knew about how Thranduil made me feel, so it made it even funnier from her point of view. I sighed before I started to walk in the direction of the royal dinninghall. The thing was that I wasn’t inappropriate dressed, but I didn’t feel ‘fancy’ enough. I wore a simple dark-green shirt with a long nude skirt that stayed on with the help of a thick brown leatherbelt at my waist. As said, nothing fancy. I skipped down the stairs that led to the dinning-hall but stopped right outside the doors. I stood still for a moment and tried to keep my breathing slow and steady before I pushed open the big doors. I had never been in the dinninghall before and the sight made me gasp. Everything looked like it was from a dream and the fact that Thranduil sat at the end of the big table made it even better. He looked at me with a small smile played on his lips and my knees started to feel weak. I tried to seem strong so I walked over to the table and smiled back at Thranduil.

 **“I’m delighted that you could join me so soon (Y/N).”** he said calmly as I sat down next to him.

 **“I’m delighted that you wished for my company, my king**.” I said but his smile faded and he returned to his cold expression.

 **“Actually, I wanted to speak to you about how long you have planned to be staying here.”** He said and I could almost feel my heart crack a bit. He didn’t want to have a dinner with me because he liked me; he just wanted to know when he got rid of me. My smile almost disappeared but I managed to keep it up to not show how hurt I felt.

 **“Until I’ve healed, sir.”** I said. I had always had a tendency to turn my sadness into anger and I started to feel a bit annoyed over the fact that he had called me here just to ask when I would leave.

 **“I thought it was already healed?”** Thranduil said and my irritation was almost on fire.

 **“Not enough according to your healers.”** I said and he answered with a nod. The king looked like he wanted to say something more but he remained quiet where he sat in his chair. With the smile still painted on my face I stood up because I had had enough.

 **“Excuse me, but if that was it, I have things to do.”** I said and my irritation showed through my voice. Thranduil looked at me and frowned in confusion. I took his silence as a confirmation on that he didn’t want anything else so I curtsied before I turned and walked out of the room.

I almost ran through the halls up to my room with the irritation burning like the fire of Smaug. I grabbed my knives and a sword together with my coat quickly from the top of my drawer before I walked down to the entrance. The mirkwood elves had almost drawn the spiders out of the woods, but not all of them. The fastest way I could deal with my anger was to fight, and the spiders weren’t able to ask me why I wanted to punch someone in the face, so they were my first choice. Both Tauriel and Thranduil had told me not to go out in the woods alone, but I was too mad to care. Once I passed through the doors I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

 **“(Y/N)! Where are you going?”** Tauriel shouted after me. I didn’t even look back, I just started running into the woods as angry tears started to drip down my face.

***

I circled the big creature and it followed my every move with its eyes. I had already taken out two of its friends and this one was the last of the small group of spiders I had come across. They were much harder to kill than orcs, and I had felt my newly healed wound starting to open after I had killed the second one. This pain I felt in my side was the exact reason the healers had forbidden me to train in the first place, but it was no point to be afterwise. The spider noticed my small hesitation when I felt the wound sting and it attacked. I jumped out of its way but it managed to scratch my arm. The creature came at me once again but this time it tried to attack my legs. I noticed and answed the attack by kicking the spider right between its eyes. The spider wobbled backwards but recovered quickly. The creature jumped on me and I fell to the ground with the heavy spider on top of me. As we had fallen, one of the spiders legs had pressed against my wound I felt the skin open up. The intense pain caused me to scream and my eyes to blurr, but I couldn’t let the spider win. I punched the spider in the face with one of my fists so it would lighten its weight on me. After I felt the spiders weight lighten, I cut of the spiders nearest leg with my sword and it hizzed with anger and pain at me as it got of me with its other legs. I stood up and tried to get away because I knew I wouldn’t be able to fight in this state. I didn’t get very far before the spider jumped me once again and I fell with my face to the ground. I figured that this was the end, so I stopped fighting against it. My whole body was tired and weakened by the wound and I wouldn’t be able to kill the spider and get out there alive. Suddenly the spider flew away from my back and I felt someone’s hand grab my arm and turn me over so I laid on my back. Tauriel sat next to me and looked at my bleeding form.

 **“You are as reckless as a dwarf sometimes (Y/N).”** she said and helped me up to a sitting position. She noticed that I was in no condition to walk, so she took one of her arms around my back and the other one under my knees and carried me back to the Woodland realm.

When we got back we was met by several healers that started to check my new and old wounds. They laid me down on a table in the infirmary and the elves used their magic to heal me as well as they could. Once that was done, they left me alone with Tauriel.

 **“You would have died if I hadn’t come for you.”** She said bitterly.

 **“I know.”** I said shortly but with gratitude. Maybe that fate had been better than getting back here and be forced to go though the embarrassing feeling of knowing that Thranduil knows I screwed up. Tauriel leaned forward and started to speak lower.

 **“Did Thranduil say something that made you leave?”** she asked hesitantly. I looked her in the eyes for a while but turned my gaze before I spoke.

 **“He was wondering when he was finally going to get rid of me.”** I said and looked back at her with my anger starting to come back. Tauriel looked shocked over what I had just told her and I just nodded at her reaction. We weren’t able to say anything more before another elf came into the room.

 **“The king has come to see you.”** The elf said to me and I frowned at Tauriel. Hadn’t I had enough for one day? Tauriel answered my frown with a halfhearted smile before stood up and walked to the door together with the other elf. It took about 10 seconds after Tauriel had left before Thranduil walked into the room. I didn’t want to look at him so I starred up into the ceiling. He stood quiet and watched me for a while before he said anything.

 **“And why did you decide that going alone into the woods was a good idea? Especially when you haven’t healed properly.”** He said with irritation. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

**“Why do you care? You were the one that wanted me to leave in the first place.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“You asked me when I would finally leave Mirkwood.”**

**“I didn’t mean it like that (Y/N).”**

**“Then how?”**

**“I don’t want you to leave at all.”**


	4. Festivities

**“I don’t want you to leave at all.”** Thranduil said seriously and I looked at him with shock. I tried to sit up, but as I did my side stung and I groaned with pain. Thranduil hurried over to me to check if I was okay and I smiled at his reaction. He placed one of his arms around my waist to support my tired body as I stood up on the stone floor beside him.

 **“Me neither.”** I said and grabbed his clothes by his chest and stomach to keep myself standing. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to stand up after all I thought as I felt my legs shake. Thranduil was a good bit taller than me, and I felt like a little child standing next to his massive body. His breathing was calm in contrast to my own that were heavy due to my constant pain. I leaned my head against his chest before I continued talking.

 **“You made me think the opposite.”** I said to the king.

 **“I noticed that. I assure you that it wasn’t my intention to make you feel discarded. You are a very skilled warrior; we could have good use of someone like you.”** He said and I looked up into his eyes before I sighed over how he tried to hide his emotions.  I wasn’t sure he actually _liked_ me, but the fact that he was letting me stand this close to him showed that I had at least a bit more value to him than an ordinary ‘warrior’. My legs felt weaker and weaker and I almost fell to the ground when my legs collapsed under me but Thranduil held onto my waist even harder to keep me standing.

 **“Perhaps it’s time for you to rest.”** Thranduil said to me and I nodded as a response. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he gave out a sigh. _What now_? The king bent down and lifted me up just like Tauriel had done earlier today and my face turned red. Thranduil smirked over my flustered and surprised face and that made my face take an even deeper tone of red. He carried me out of the informatory and up to my room where he laid me down on the bed. I tucked myself in under the duvet and when he had made sure I was alright one more time, he turned to the door.

 **“Thranduil, wait.”** The king stopped and turned around to look at me.

 **“Stay.”** I pled. He looked at me with confusion but walked back to me. Thranduil sat down on the armchair that was placed not far away from the bed and I smiled at him.

 **“I’ll stay until you fall asleep. Now rest (Y/N).”** He said and I closed my eyes with the knowledge that the Elvenking himself sat and watched over me.

***

When I woke up the day after, Thranduil was gone from his seat by my bed. I had slept better than I had done in years and my body didn’t feel as sore as it had yesterday. Even though it was extremely cozy in my bed, I had to get up and stretch my legs. I got dressed, slower than I wanted because of the remaning pain, before I walked out in the corridor and headed to the library. When I got to the library and walked inside I got a strange feeling. The library was completely empty, which was unusual.  It was always a couple elves that searched after books in the large bookcases that were placed around the room. Something was going on, so I turned around to leave but walked right into Tauriel. We both almost fell to the ground but we managed to keep ourselves standing by grabbing the door-frame.

 **“Hello on you too.”** I said to Tauriel as I rubbed my head with one of my hands.

 **“(Y/N)! I looked for you! You need to come with me right away, it’s urgent!”** she said and dragged me away from the library. I had no idea what was going on, but I feared it was something very serious. The she-elf took me to a room further down in the kingdom then I had ever been before. We hurried, as much as we could with consideration of my state, through a pair of doors that led us to a small room. There stood three she-elves by a big mirror and waited for us.

 **“Tauriel, what is going on?”** I asked. Tauriel ignored my question and pushed me forward to the mirror. The she-elves made me stand right in front of the big mirror as they started to measure around and along my body. I looked at Tauriel with panic in my eyes but she just laughed at me.

 **“Take it easy. You will understand soon enough.”** She smiled. I wasn’t sure I would like the outcome of this, but if Tauriel said it was okay then I assumed it was. The she-elves continued their task and finished after a couple minutes. Tauriel said something in elvish to the she-elves that I didn’t understand before we headed out. We went back to the library but there was still no one around.

 **“Where is everyone? I haven’t seen anyone except you, some guards and those she-elves back there.”** I asked Tauriel.

 **“It’s not my place to tell you, (Y/N). But I can say that you will be notified in time.”** She answered and I pouted with my mouth in irritation over that she kept information from me. I got a book from one of the shelves that were about the second age before I sat down on the sofa with Tauriel and started to read.

The rest of the day went by just as usual, except there was a lot less people around me today. When the night approached, Tauriel left me to ‘run some errands’ as she put it and left me alone in the library. I read the last pages of the book and I decided to go to bed. With tired steps, I walked out of the library and headed in the direction of my room but before I made it very far I heard a familiar voice behind me.

 **“(Y/N). Is it really suitable for you to be up this late?”** Thranduil said as I turned around to look at him. I almost gasped when I saw him. Thranduil wore a simple white top matched with a pair of light trousers and brown boots that reached his knees. Over that he wore a gown similar to his ordinary silver one, but this one was completely white with darkgreen inside. As he came closer I could see all the jewels and decorations that emblazed his clothes and I had a hard time taking my eyes of his body. I looked up in his eyes and tried to speak normaly, but I failed horribly.

 **“I-I was just about to go to… ehm… bed.”** I stuttered and pointed at the direction of my room. Thranduil raised his eyebrows, probably because he thought I had gone crazy on him.

 **“Alright then. Have a good night’s sleep (Y/N).”** He said and tilted his head a bit. I opened my mouth to answer but I didn’t know what to say to not make even more of a fool of myself so I asked him exactly what I had asked Tauriel earlier today.

 **“Where is everyone?”** Thranduil made a tiny smile when he heard my question, and he looked like he was about to be as secretive as Tauriel had been .

 **“They are working. We’re hosting a ball in a few days.”** He said and I looked at him with my ‘are-you-serious-face’.

 **“So that’s what why they took my measurements. A damned ball.”** I muttered. Thranduil looked shocked over my choise of words, but I was annoyed.

 **“You can make up your mind if you want to participate or not after you have seen the dress my seamstresses are making for you. I will make sure it suites you myself if that is what you are worried for.”** Thranduil promised.

 **“It’s actually the whole dance-part I’m worried about.”** I confessed.

 **“Tauriel can teach you the basics tomorrow if you wish. And I’m certain that every male in this kingdom would love to dance with you even if you’re not a professional.”** He assured and I actually got a bit less negative towards the thought about going to the ball. We said our goodnights and I walked up to my room with a relatively good feeling in my stomach as I fell asleep.

***

The next four days went by fast. Tauriel and I practiced the basic dances that they traditionally danced at these types of events. It was easier than I thought and my worry for the ball was like blown away when the day came. I was still a bit sore, but I had healed much faster this time because the wounds weren’t that deep. After lunch, two she-elves came to my room to deliver my dress and make me pretty for tonight. They started with braiding my hair in a simple French braid, but with some strands near my ears staying left out to frame my face, before making the rest of me look presentable. When they were done, it was time for the dress. One of the she-elves took away the cover from the dress to show it to me, and my chin fell to the ground. The dress was in a quite simple design, but it didn’t look very elvish. The typical long arms and lace was missing from this dress and it looked more like home. More like humans. _(see Notes for a picture of how I kind of imagine the dress to look like_ ). All the embroidery and jewels made the dress stand out from what I assumed would be the norm of the company that would attend the ball. The she-elves helped me put the dress on and it fit perfectly. I twirled so the skirt flew around me in a very classic-looking way and I couldn’t help but smile. I actually looked really good. After a couple of minutes of self-admiration it was time to go. Tauriel had promised me to meet me by the stairs, so I walked proudly out of my room and to the stairs. Tauriel stood and waited for me as promised, but she didn’t wear a dress like I did. She was still in her ordinary clothes and I frowned when I saw her.

 **“Not joining the festivities?”** I asked when I got to her. Tauriel looked at my clothing and started to laugh.

 **“I think you are dressed up enough for the both of us.”** She joked and I glared at her.

 **“I have the watch tonight, you unfortunately have to go there by yourself. But with that dress you won’t be alone for long, I promise you that.”** She continued with a smile. I sighed over the thought of Tauriel standing alone outside while the festivities were inside. She nodded in the direction of the ballroom and I took a deep breath before I slowly started walking that way.

When I got closer to the ballroom I saw at least 50 elves in formal clothes walk inside. The she-elves wore some of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen and my self-esteem sank. I tried to ignore the feeling and walked with confident steps towards the doors. As I walked I saw several elves looking my way, the males with amazement and the females with surprise, which made my steps even more confident. Beautiful music was playing inside the ballroom but the dance floor was empty. I leaned towards one of the walls while my eyes searched the room for someone I knew.

 **“You look lonely,** **Arwen en amin.”** said a voice to me. I looked at the elf standing beside me and he gave me a big smile.

 **“You have a good eye for details, sir.”** I joked.

 **“Yes, I assume that I have.”** He laughed before he reached his hand to me.

 **“Care to join me on the dance floor?”** he asked and I took his hand in acceptance. We walked out on the dance floor and he gripped me tight around the waist as we started to dance. The elf and I twirled around on the floor and I could feel everyone’s eyes on us as we danced. He was a very skilled dancer and he led me through the whole dance like it was nothing. When the song ended he dipped me and I laughed over his choice to do such a dramatic dance move. He laughed with me as he took me up to standing position again.

 **“It was a pleasure dancing with you, miss.”** The elf said and bowed before me.

 **“The pleasure was all mine, sir.”** I smiled and curtsied back to him. When we was about to go back into the crowd of elves that stood around the dance floor, I looked over my shoulder and I saw him. Thranduil stood and watched me from the other side of the room with his head tilted and a look on his face I couldn’t read. I knew he wasn’t going to walk over to me, so I left my dance partner to walk over to the king.

 **“Enjoying the festivities, are we?”** I asked with a smile.

 **“I am. And I could see you do too.”** He answered. I figured this was one of the few moments I would have with Thranduil during this ball, so I took my chance.

 **“Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?”** I smirked at the king and he gave me a surprised look before he smiled back at me.

 **“It would be a shame not to after that performance.”** He said and held out his hand to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the inspiration of the dress: http://theweddinghouse.info/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/vintage-wedding-ball-gowns.jpg
> 
> Im not an expert on elvish in any way, but "Arwen en amin" is basicly meant to mean "My lady". (I found it on google so I'm sorry if it's incorrect..)


	5. Lossendir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but I haven't had the time to write... but here it is! I hope you enjoy :)

To dance with Thranduil was something extraordinary. His movements showed that this was something he could do in his sleep and I wasn’t surprised. I had heard that the king knew how to throw a party, which I figured also meant that he was a great dancer after all his years on the throne. When we finished the dance, the elves around us burst out in applaud. I heard Thranduil letting out a small laugh before he loosened his grip around my waist, but he still held his hand in mine. The elvenking looked down at me and I met his eyes.

“ **I would like to show you something.”** he said with an unusually soft voice.

 **“Go ahead.”** I said before he dragged me away from the dance floor and through the crowd. His behavior surprised me because I knew that Thranduil wasn’t much for showing emotions, but maybe today was the day he let his guard down for a while. I at least hoped that that was the case. Thranduil led me outside to a place a bit further down from where Tauriel and I had practiced with her daggers a few weeks ago and it was completely changed. A bit into the woods stood a newly made stone gazebo with multicolored flowers all around it. I gasped at the sight and my reaction made Thranduil smile confidently. He let go of my hand and nodded in the direction of the gazebo. I took the nod as a sign that he wanted me to take a closer look at it, so I did. I walked carefully on the small path while I held up my dress to not drag it in the dirt before I stepped into the gazebo.

 **“This is… And the view…It’s Beautiful.”** I said while I looked all around me with an impressed gaze.

“ **It surely is beautiful.”** Thranduil said and looked at me. I met his eyes and I felt my cheeks getting flustered by his words. He walked slowly to my side and I couldn’t help but stare. When he reached me he raised his hand and stroked my cheek softly. I was confused over Thranduil’s behavior because this wasn’t like him at all, but I honestly didn’t mind.

“ **I have to admit that I have grown pretty fond of you.”** Thranduil said to me. I looked down at the ground with a red face but Thranduil lifted my head with his hand so I once again looked him in the eyes.

 **“I don’t know what to say…”** I said quietly to the king with shock after his confession.

 **“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”** He said and moved a bit closer to me. This whole situation was strangely romantic and now would be the perfect time for a kiss, but the thought of Thranduil preparing for this made me giggle. I couldn’t stop my laughter and Thranduil watched me with confused eyes and that made me laugh even more.

 **“I apologize for my laughter, my King, but I found this situation to be... unrealistic.”** I laughed and the elvenking nodded.

 **“Don’t apologize for being happy, (Y/N). I understand your point.”** he said and stepped back in thought that he had been rejected. I felt guilty for ruining the moment with my laughter, so I shrunk the space between us before I placed a hand on his cheek.

 **“I have grown pretty fond of you too, Thranduil.”** I confessed to him with a smile. The elvenking placed his arms around me and pulled me closer so that our bodies touched before he leaned down to kiss me.

***

 **“My king! Some of the guests demands to speak with you.”** said a guard as he ran up to us when we got closer to the festivities again. Thranduil and I hadn’t been gone for long because we figured it would cause a stir, but it apparently already had. The king stroke my arm gently before he left my side and followed the guard to the displeased guests. I walked through the crowd of elves towards the drinks and noticed that all of the elves watched me with disgust as I passed them. I tried to ignore their looks because I knew humans weren’t so popular among the elves. The elves of mirkwood didn’t mind us, but the other elves thought humans were as irrational and foolish as dwarves. I grabbed a glass of red wine from the table and swept everything in the glass in one go.

 **“That’s never a good sign.”** said an elf from behind me. I turned to see who it was and it was the same elf I had danced with earlier that evening. He met me with a smile on his lips.

 **“Haha, I suppose not.”** I laughed and took another glass from the table.

 **“You left me so quickly after the dance, so I wasn’t able to ask for your name.”** he smiled.

 **“I’m (Y/N) of Laketown.”** I said and curtsied for the elf with the wineglass still in my hand.

 **“Lossendir, son of Faelon.”** He said and bowed with a laugh. I tried to look impressed like I knew who he was but I honestly had no idea who either he or his father was. The elf started to talk about how much of a pain it was to travel all the way here on untrained horses and I tried to say things like _‘oh is that so?’_ , _‘how interesting’_ and _‘that can’t be fun’_ as he spoke but I actually didn’t listen on what he had to say because I was too busy searching after Thranduil with my gaze. The elf noticed that I was distracted by something and he shook his head.

“ **I can see that you have other matters on your mind, so I will leave you to it.”** Lossendir said to me and started to back away from me.

 **“No, Lossendir, I’m sorry. I was just looking for a friend. There is no need for you to leave.”** I said to him and he stopped. He gave me a smile and walked back to me, but this time he stood closer than before and it made me uncomfortable.

 **“Will you listen to my stories this time?”** he asked and I nodded as an answer. He continued talking about his journey and I tried to look captured by his words.

 **“…such a shame Thranduil can’t take care of his kingdom like a proper king.”** Lossendir laughed and I froze.

 **“What did you just say?”** I said while I tried to suppress my anger from Lossendir’s comment.

 **“I said that it was a shame Thranduil can’t take care of Mirkwood like a proper king would.”** I moved closer to Lossendir in a threatening way.

 **“Firstly: You are not in the position to utter his name. It’s ‘The King’ for you. Secondly: You have no idea how he rules his kingdom or what he has done for his people! And thirdly: if you ever claim that he’s not a proper king again, I will personally cut of your vocal cords.”** I threatened and Lossendir stood still with surprise in his face. The elves around us whispered worryingly but I didn’t care. Lossendir had offended Thranduil and you couldn’t hide your anger anymore.

 **“Why do you get so upset? He’s not your or my king. Besides, he’s just an elf with a crown and a big ego.”** Lossendir said with disgust.

 **“How dare you?!”** I yelled and pushed the elf backwards angrily. I had warned him what would happen but he had crossed the line anyway. Lossendir staggered backwards from my push and an irritated look covered his face. I grabbed one of the bottles from the table and crushed half of it against the edge to create a deadly weapon. Elves around us gasped and some of them fled the scene, but no one seemed to be willing to interfere. It looked like Lossendir was about to attack me but he suddenly looked down on the ground.

 **“What is going on?”** Thranduil asked loudly from behind me and I could hear on his tone that he was irritated, but I was too angry to answer. The king walked forward to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

 **“Let go of the bottle, (Y/N). I do not tolerate violence inside my kingdom, and you know that.”** He said and I let the bottle fall to the ground and shatter to pieces by my feet.

 **“Good. Now can someone explain what the meaning of this is?”** Thranduil demanded but everyone was quiet.

 **“That filthy human is mad. You should get rid of her. She’s a danger to us all.”** Lossendir spat out eventually. I hadn’t released the elf from my angry stare and I could see that he desperately avoided looking me in the eyes. Thranduil started to laugh in a way I had never heard before at Lossendir’s answer. His laugh sounded like everything that had came from Lossendir’s mouth was pure bullshit, and it was in my opinion.

 **“I hope your foolish words comes from ignorance, boy.”** Thranduil said before he grabbed me and turned me around so I had to let my eyes of Lossendir and meet Thranduil’s instead.

“ **What did he do to make you this angry, (Y/N)?”** He asked quietly.

 **“ _’It’s a shame Thranduil can’t take care of his kingdom like a proper king would.’_ ”** I quoted.

“ **He also said that you weren’t a real king, only _‘an elf with a crown and a big ego’_.”** I continued and Thranduil looked up at Lossendir that stood a couple of meters away from me and the king.

 **“Guards!”** Thranduil yelled and several armed elves came running. Tharnduil pointed at Lossendir and the guards dragged him away. Every elf in the room had gathered around us and there was several voices that said ‘why does he believe the human?’, ‘he can let the guards take her away as well’ and ‘everything is her fault’. Thranduil turned to the crowd and made me do the same.

 **“I do not believe everyone understands who this lady actually is. Let me present to you; (Y/N) of Laketown. Yes, she is a human, but she fought with me in the battle of the five armies. She helped us win and I invited her to be a part of our people after her own home was destroyed. I know that she would never lie to me, because I am her king.”** Thranduil said to the elves around us and I couldn’t help but getting flustered by all this attention.

 **“If you excuse us, we have a prisoner to take care of.”** The king said before he lightly pushed me towards the door. We walked out of the room and as soon as we had left we could hear the elves starting to gossip behind us.

 **“Why do we have to talk to Lossendir? I’ve heard what he had to say.”** I said to Thranduil as we walked and he stopped me in the middle of a step by wrapping his arms around me.

 **“I know. I just said that so we would have an excuse to get away from all the curious eyes.”**   He confessed and I laughed. Thranduil bent down and kissed me, this time with more passion than the kiss in the gazebo. The kiss didn’t last for long before we got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both looked to our side and saw Tauriel standing in the corridor with shock and confusion in her eyes. Thranduil sighed at the sight of her.

 **“I’ll let you ladies talk.”** He said before he placed a quick kiss on my lips. After all, she had already seen us kissing so it wasn’t a secret anymore.

 **“Come to my room when you’re finished. We have things to talk about.”** Thranduil said quietly so that Tauriel wouldn’t hear before he left us.

 **“You and the king?”** Tauriel exclaimed after Thranduil had gone.

 **“Tauriel, it was just a kiss.”** I said casually like it was nothing, but I actually wanted to scream with happiness when I thought about the fact that I had kissed Thranduil more than once now.

 **“It can’t be _‘just a kiss’_ when it’s with the king himself, (Y/N)!”** Tauriel said with worry and excitement at the same time. I could see that she was worried over how this was going to turn out in the end, but she was happy for me.

 **“You’re the only one that knows about this, and can we please keep it that way while Thranduil and I figure things out?”** I asked her.

 **“Of course, (Y/N).”** she answered with a smile.

“ **Thank you Tauriel. Now if you excuse me… I have someplace to be.”** I said happily before I left Tauriel with a wave and started to walk towards Thranduil’s bedroom.


	6. My princess

I knocked slowly at the door in front of me. A few seconds went before Thranduil opened the door and looked down at me.

 **”Tauriel didn’t keep you busy very long** ” he said with a smile.

 **”there wasn’t much to say”** I said to the king with a smirk and he let out a laugh. Thranduil stepped aside from the doorway to let me in and I walked inside. I had expected the kings bedroom to be a lot more beautiful than the other rooms in the kingdom due to his position, but this was on a whole new scale. The floor was wood and the walls were stone, just like my room, but he had artistic carvings in the walls much like the carvings in the throne-room. The room went in mostly goldes and brownes, but also greens, reds and silver. The furniture in the room was obviously made by pure experts, becauses nothing else suited the king of mirkwood. I walked around the room with an impressed gaze and I could hear Thranduil shutting the door.

 **“This is very impressive, I must say**.” I said to the king while I continued looking at everything around the room.

 **“I am the king after all.”** he said to me as he walked up behind me.

 **“I am aware of that, my king.** ” I said to the elf. He wrapped his arms around my waist, dragged me closer and then kissed me on the top of my head.

 **“There is no need to call me by my title when it’s just us, (Y/N).”** he whispered and his voice made my legs feel weak. The thoughts of what could happen in this room made my lower stomach clench in amorousness so I tried to think of something else, but that made me forget to answer the king.

 **“Out of words, are we?”** he asked.

**“Oh, no. I just… thought of something else.”**

**“Then I’ll be glad to bring your thoughts back to me. With your permission, of course.”** He said before he started to place kisses down my neck. My amorousness came back and I, once again, forgot to answer him.

 **“(Y/N)?”** Thranduil asked quietly.

 **“My thoughts are already on you, Thranduil. But yes, you have my permission.”** I said slowly when I finally could concentrate. He picked me up and I let out a small gasp before he threw me down on the bed. Before I knew it he was on top of me, placing soft kisses on my neck and then up to my mouth. His lips met mine and his tongue parted my lips before it started to explore my mouth with passion. Without breaking the kiss he dragged me up to sitting position so that he could reach my back where the corset lacing of my dress was. He started to unlace it and I noticed that he had done this before. His fingers were quick and my dress was soon thrown on the floor. The elvenking let my lips go before he took a good look at my exposed body.

 **“You are a beautiful creature, (Y/N).”** he said and he bit his lip while he continued to lick my body with his lustful look. His eyes on my body made my lower stomach burn up with heat and I could almost not bear it anymore. I lifted one of my hands to his face and the other one to his chest and I caressed his cheek as I spoke to him.

 **“Please remove these. They’re making me go insane.”** I said and tugged in his clothes. Thranduil laughed but did as I had asked. He left me sitting on the bed while he stood up and threw of layer after layer of fabric. A moan escaped my mouth when all his clothes had fallen to the ground and exposed his flawless body. His erection made my jaw drop and I could see his muscles flex as he moved, which made it hard for me to keep my hands in control. He bent down over me on the bed and our lips met in a passionate kiss. His hand traveled softly over my body until it found my breasts. He squeezed them softly before he tugged lightly at one of my nipples and I moaned into his mouth. His hand left my nipple and traveled downwards over my stomach to my clit. Thranduil started making painfully slow circles with two of his fingers and I whimpered in frustration. The king broke our kiss and looked me in the eyes before his fingers slid down between my folds to my entrance. I moaned his name loudly as he pushed his fingers inside of me and he laughed.

 **“My princess is apparently already ready for me.”** He smirked while he moved his fingers slowly in and out and I moaned over the sensation. My mind had become a blur and I almost didn’t notice when he replaced his fingers with his thick length. He thrust into me and I gasped. He started to move in a slow rhythm and it made me even more frustrated.

 **“Faster Thranduil… Please.”** I pleaded and my king made my wish come true. He made every thrust into me faster and harder which caused me to get closer to the edge. I moaned out his name several times as I reached my orgasm and my body twitched with pleasure. My walls clenched around Thranduils length during my orgasm and I could feel the warmth from his seed when he came inside of me and filled me up. We both breathed heavily as we rode out our orgasms before Thranduil collapsed on top of me. I was in heaven.

***

 **“(Y/N)! Wake up! Everyone else is already eating breakfast!”** yelled Tauriel from the hall. I got up from my bed and threw on some clothes I found on the floor beside the dress from yesterday before I walked over to the door and opened it.

 **“I’m sorry Tauriel. I didn’t get much sleep.”** I apologized. I had left Thranduils room in the middle of the night to avoid curious eyes from possible elves that could pass me in the halls, so I had got about four hours of sleep. Tauriel rolled her eyes at my tired figure before she turned around and walked in the direction of the dinninghall without a word. I followed her through the halls and I brushed through my hair with my fingers as we walked to look presentable. When we walked into the room I saw Thranduil sitting at the end of the long table with a female beside him. They laughed over something the she-elf had said and none of them looked up when Tauriel and I arrived to the table. I felt annoyed over how Thranduil ignored our arrival, especially after yesterday, so I sat down beside one of the most handsome elves that were present to do exactly the same thing to him as he did to me. The elf smiled at me as I sat down beside him and I gave him a big smile back.

 **“You must be (Y/N). You look very different without that beautiful dress of yours.”** He said and I was surprised he remembered my name from Thranduils introduction yesterday.

 **“I do?”** I said with a confused face. I had interpreted the looks from all the elves at yesterday’s festivity as negative, but apparently that wasn’t the case for everyone.

 **“You’re very beautiful now as well, don’t get me wrong, but the dress was a piece of work all by itself. We don’t see designs like that around here very often.”** He laughed and I understood his point. I had thought the same myself when I first saw the dress. It wasn’t like the elvish style at all and it would probably not suit a she-elf, but it was exactly right for a human like me.

 **“Yes it certainly was something special.”** I smiled at the elf and he smiled back.

 **“You obviously know my name, but what is yours, sir?** I continued.

 **“Alezarer, son of Nindrol.”** He said happily. I remembered Alezarers fathers name from one of the books in the library, so I started to ask about where he came from and he gladly answered all my questions. After a few minutes, we started to talk about yesterday’s festivities and I could see Thranduil in the corner of my eye looking up at us when Alezarer laughed over something I said. I didn’t meet the kings eyes, I kept them locked on Alezarer to behave just like Thranduil had before _. Revenge is a pain, isn’t it?_ , I thought to myself. Alezarer and I continued our conversation but the she-elf beside Thranduil broke out in laughter so loud that the whole room went quiet. The female stopped laughing and cleared her throat before she and Thranduil continued to talk. I rolled my eyes over how pathetic she looked and I couldn’t understand why Thranduil let her be this close to him. He didn’t even let me be that when others were around and I couldn’t help but feel used when I thought back at yesterday and how the king acted now. I sighed but tried to keep a smile up as I once again started to talk to Alezarer. We continued to talk about the ball and he told me stories from previous events and I even got to hear some gossip about some of the guests. In return, I told him stories about Laketown and he looked very fascinated over the human culture so I couldn’t see any harm with telling him about my old home.

 **“You are a rare gem, (Y/N). Every male would be lucky to have you as theirs.”** Alezarer said to me and I laughed.

 **“Not everyone, I’m afraid.”** I sighed with a small smile. My eyes traveled to Thranduil and he sat only inches from the she-elf beside him and the smile completely disappeared from my lips. Alezarer followed my eyes and gave out a small laugh when he saw who I was looking at and the female beside him.

 **“I understand. But don’t worry, that she-elf is just one among a thousand females that looks and behaves exactly the same. I told you that you are rare. Everyone would pick you before her.”** Alezarer assured, but it didn’t make me much happier. The elf noticed so he tries something else.

 **“How about we leave this room and do something fun to distract that sad mind of yours?”** he proposed.

 **“I would love that.”** I confessed. Everything would be better than sitting here and see Thranduil flirt with another female. Alezarer and I stood up and turned to leave when I heard Tauriels voice.

 **“(Y/N)? Where are you going?”** she asked and looked with a suspicious look at Alezarer.

 **“Alezarer and I are just going to take a walk. I’ll find you when I get back.”** I assured her before I walked out of the room together with Alezarer.


	7. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Sindarin in this chapter.   
> I don't speak Sindarin, these sentences are translated with the help of google so it might be incorrect. But I put the translation right beside so everyone would understand. Enjoy! :)

As soon as we came out of the room and the door had shut behind us, Alezarer burst out into laughter. His behavior surprised me and I didn’t really know what to do so I just stood still and looked at him.

 **“I’m so sorry (Y/N), but the kings reaction was one of the most entertaining things I’ve ever witnessed.”** He laughed and I wondered if it was loud enough to be heard from the room behind us.

 **“His reaction?”** I asked. I had been too irritated to look at the king when Alezarer and I had walked out of the room.

 **“He looked incredibly surprised and mad at the same time. I’ve never seen that side of the king before, even if I have been in his presence at least 800 times.”** Alezarer said while he tried to hold back his laughter.

 **“I would guess that he does fancy you, (Y/N).”** he continued with grin.

 **“Stop it, Alezarer.”** I said and gave him a light push on his arm. His words made my cheeks red and my mouth turned into a small smile when I thought about Thranduils feelings for me… Or the feelings I had _thought_ that he had for me. I wasn’t really sure anymore to be honest.

 **“Come now, young lady. I said we would do something fun, and that was not standing here and talk about the source of your previous sadness.”** Alezarer smiled before he dragged me away from the dinninghall and towards the garden.

***

Alezarer and I spent several hours walking around in the garden, talking and fooling around. I came along with the elf and I felt like all my worries disappeared when I talked to him. Alezarer was like a big baby, because he wanted to play games _all_ the time. We were currently playing a game where we started at the opposite sides of the garden and our task was to sneak up on the other person from behind and wrestle them down. Alezarer had the advantage of being raised to move quietly through the woods, so his steps didn’t make a sound as he walked through the garden in his hunt for me. I looked behind me as often as possible so that I could run away from him if I saw him. After about five minutes I turned my head and saw Alezarer standing a few feet away from me. I screamed in surprise and started to run. I could hear his laughter as he ran after me and I started laughing myself. He caught up to me and wrestled me down to the ground. I laid with my back down in the grass with Alezarer on all four on top of me while he held both of my hands by my head so that I wouldn’t escape.

 **“You have big lungs for such a small body. I hope your scream didn’t reach into the castle.”** He smiled playfully and laughed. I smiled back at the elf and my thoughts of Thranduil were gone with the wind. At least for the moment.

 **“Man cerig?”** (What are you doing?) said a familiar voice. Both Alezarer and I looked to the side and saw Thranduil standing about 10 feet away from us with anger in his eyes. I didn’t understand what he had said, because everyone in the kingdom spoke in my own language to me and I had never needed to learn sindarin.

 **“I theliliar, Aranthorn nín. ”** (Playing, my king.) Alezarer answered the king with a smirk without getting off of me.

 **“Tolo, govano ven.”** (Come, join us.) he continued with a flirty voice that made me uncomfortable even though I didn’t understand their conversation. Alezarers behavior surprised me for the second time today and I wondered how anyone can have so many sides to their personality. I tried to loosen Alezarers grip around my wrists but he tightened his grip and looked down at me.

 **“And what are you trying to do? I thought we weren’t done with our game yet.”** Alezarer said to me and his tone made me scared. His words had souded intimidating and almost like he was threatening me. The elf bent down his face and almost kissed me but he was interrupted by Tranduils angry voice.

 **“Daro!”** (Stop!) Thranduil yelled with anger and I started to hear guards coming towards us. Alezarers face hinted a bit of fear when he also heard the guards and he understood that he would be in serious trouble if he didn’t let me go, so he loosened his grip around my wrists. The elf stood up slowly and met the kings eyes that were filled with hatered. The guards had reached us and the king lifted his hand in a gesture towards the guards. The guards stopped and stood still in wait for an order.

 **“Ego, Alezarer.”** (Go away, Alezarer.) said Thranduil with a calmer tone but his hatered showed through his words and Alezarer nodded in response.

 **“Na lû e-govaned vîn, galu.”** (Until next time, goodbye.) Alezarer said before he turned around and walked away. I sat up slowly and rubbed my wrists. Alezarer had squeezed them way too hard and I could see bruises starting to appear. Were all elves manics? I looked up at Thranduil after I had managed to get up on my feet and he gave me a cold look with a hint of disgust before he turned around to walk away.

 **“Thranduil!”** I yelled after him. Thranduil turned his head a bit before he quickly looked forward again and started to walk away. He wasn’t going to listen to what I had to say and when I realized that, my heart broke. Why was he mad at me too?

 **“THRANDUIL!”** I screamed and I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I saw that he walked slower when he heard my desperate scream but he wasn’t stopping. I didn’t understand what I had done to make him this mad at me and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

 **“It wasn’t going to work anyway, dear.”** Said a voice and I turned my head to the side. Alezarer stood half hidden behind a tree and looked at me. He had just walked in a circle to be able to witness how Thranduil would behave against me.

 **“You.”** I saw red. Thranduils behavior towards me was Alezarers fault and he was going to pay for it. I walked towards him and punched him right in the face with my fist as hard as I could. Alezarer gave out a sound that indicated that my punch had hurt exactly as much as I wanted it to do. He staggered backwards and looked at me like I was crazy, and right know I was. I pushed him so hard on the chest that he fell down on the ground before I sat down on him and started to punch him in the face over and over again in rage.

 **“Everything is your fault!”** I screamed at him and Alezarers blood splattered up at me while I punched him. I felt strong hands grabbing me and drag me of the elf. Two guards held a strong grip around me but I resisted as good as I could and managed to get loose. I gave Alezarers face a punch before the guards grabbed me once again and this time, there were at least five guards that had their arms around me.

 **“You shall burn, Alezarer!”** I screamed at the elf but I couldn’t see if he was conscious or not because his face was swollen and completely covered in blood, just like my clothes. I stopped resisting and let the guards drag me away from the beaten elf. I wouldn’t be able to get loose even if I tried right now; one female human was nothing against five guardian elves.

***

I sighed. Violence wasn’t allowed in the Woodland Realm, I knew that, and after my attack on Alezarer the guards had been forced to imprison me. I sat down on the cold stone floor and tried to think of a way out of this mess. I figured that I had to speak to Tauriel to have a chance of getting out of here because Thranduil was certainly not going to help me. The strong smell of blood made me cringe and I wished that they would let me change clothes, but it didn’t seem like that was the case. I heard the waterfall that ran close by and I thought about the stories Tauriel had told me about how the company had escaped from here with the help of a tiny hobbit and some barrels. I gave out a small laugh and wished I had one of those hobbits right now. To pass the time, I started to draw in the dust that had formed on the floor. I wasn’t an artist, but how good can it actually look when it was just stone and dust? A tiny version of the entrance to the Woodland Realm started to appear on the ground, but I didn’t finish before someone cleared their throat from the other side of the bars. I looked up and saw Tauriel standing there with a disappointed expression on her face.

“ **You’re dumber than a dwarf, (Y/N).”** she sighed.

 **“He deserved it.”** I said and continued with my drawing. I didn’t like that Tauriel took the other side, Alezarer had practically begged for it.

 **“What did he do to make you that mad? The guards said that they had to be five to get you off of him.”** She said and she actually sounded a bit impressed.

 **“He turned the king against me.”** I said with disgust and Tauriel raised her eyebrows in surprise.

**“The king? I thought you two got along well.”**

**“So did I, but that was only in my head. He was with another female this morning if you didn’t notice.”** I said and Tauriel sighed once again.

**“Have you talked to him?”**

**“I literally screamed after him, Tauriel. He didn’t care.”** I said and I could feel a pain in my chest as I thought about it. Taurel took up the key from one of her pockets and she put it into the lock.

 **“Come on, let’s fix this mess you and those boys have created.”** She said and let me out. I stood up and walked out to Tauriel.

 **“Thank you Tauriel for letting me out.”** I said and she smiled at me.

 **“You said he begged for it, and I know you good enough to know that you’re not a danger to the people.”** She said before she led the way back to my room so that I could clean myself and change from these blood covered clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To have updates on the story and a chance to influence the outcome, follow me on twitter: @colloportusx


	8. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is smut in this chapter.

**“How does it feel?”** asked Tauriel when I came out from the bathroom with a clean dress on.

 **“I don’t feel the urge to vomit anymore, which I assume is a good sign**.” I smiled at her and she laughed.

 **“It’s a positive start.”** She nodded. I brushed through my hair and Tauriel helped me braid it away from my face. She took her time, it had to be perfect or she wouldn’t let me out of the room.

 **“Ready to go see the king?”** she asked when she finished the braid.

 **“I don’t think he wants to speak with me right know, Tauriel.”** I sighed and I could almost hear Tauriel rolling her eyes.

 **“He will be forced to. Come now.”** The she-elf said before she walked through the room and opened the door. I got up from the chair slowly and I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I was nervous, but not in a good way. Tauriel could tell how I felt so she gave me a soft look before she nodded in the direction of the thronehall. I knew it had to be done if I wanted to stay here in Mirkwood, so I collected my courage and walked with Tauriel out of the room and towards the kings throne.

 **“He can’t refuse to see you if you behave, so follow the rules from now on.”** Tauriel said as we walked.

 **“I won’t promise anything, Tauriel. But I will try my best.”** I said and Tauriel gave me a small smile.

 **“You are hopeless sometimes. People might think you’re a dwarf.”** She laughed and looked at her with an extremely offended face.

 **“I don’t smell THAT bad, do I?”** I said before I winked at her. Tauriel laughed.

 **“No you don’t.”** she smiled at me. We both went quiet and looked up. There were one bridge left before we reached the throne and I could see Thranduil sitting down and giving orders to some of his guards. Tauriel gave me a light push on the back so I took a deep breath and started walking over the bridge. Thranduil spotted me halfway and his face showed that he was unhappy over my presence. I ignored it and continued walking towards him. When I was 4 feet away from the throne, I stopped and curtsied.

 **“Good evening, Elvenking.”** I said with a professional voice.

 **“Good evening, human.”** He said and the fact that he called me human and not by my name made me annoyed.

 **“I would like an explanation to what I’ve done to make you mad at me, Elvenking.”** I said and Thranduil started laughing in a cruel way.

 **“I don’t like being used.”** He spat out and I didn’t understand what he meant. When had I used him?

 **“I never used you.”** I said and he leaned forward in his throne before he spoke.

 **“You left in the middle of the night without a word.”** He said with an angry voice and I could see the fire in his eyes.

 **“I left because I thought you wanted to avoid the questions that would appear if someone saw us leave your room in the morning.”** The fire in thranduils eyes faded a bit when he understood that I hadn’t taken advantage of his feelings, but it was still there.

**“That doesn’t explain what you were doing with Alezarer.”**

**“I think the fact that I beat him half to death afterwards explains a lot. But I would like to know who that lady was that you were so friendly with this morning.”** I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Thranduil straightened up his body in his throne and cleared his throat before he explained.

 **“I wanted to make you jealous. And the she-elf was just one of those girls that desperately wants to be a royal.”** He confessed. His confession sounded stiff and angry even if he had started to calmed down. I sighed and let my arms down.

**“You could have come to me about how you felt, Thranduil.”**

**“Leave us. I won’t see anyone else today.”** Thranduil said to a guard with a loud voice. The guard nodded and walked away.

 **“Come.”** The king said. His request surprised me but I obeyed. I walked up the stairs to the throne and when I got close enough, Thranduil grabbed me around my waist and dragged me down onto his lap. I sat with one leg on either side of him and our noses almost touched.

 **“I want to make you scream my name.”** He whispered and my jaw dropped. I was surprised over the words that came out of his mouth but I had to confess, I also wanted him to make me scream his name. He closed the space between our lips and kissed me without waiting for an answer. He knew I wanted this too.

 I placed one of my hands on his cheek as we kissed. His skin was as smooth and perfect as I remembered from last night. Even if it hadn’t been long, only a few hours, since I touched him like this, todays fight had made every minute feel like days. His lips were soft and warm against mine but his kiss suddenly became more aggressive. I felt his hands tracing by body up and down before he stopped at the top of my dress by my cleavage. With a ripping sound he had torn open my whole dress like it was nothing and my whole body were now exposed. He stopped the kiss to look down at me where I sat in his lap and I could feel him getting harder against my crotch as he inspected me. He pushed me backwards a bit so he could reach his pants. He opened them and revealed his massive erection. I breathed in heavily at the sight of it and I remembered how it had felt inside of me yesterday. The king looked at me with amorousness; he wanted to have me right away. The foreplay felt unnecessary, I was already soaking wet only at the thought of him. I moved closer with a slight struggle which Thranduil noticed. The elvenking helped me by placing his hands on my sides and lifting me closer. He held me still a couple of centimeters over his erection to let me have the honor to position his length by my entrance. I held a soft grip around his erection and Thranduil slowly let me down and he entered me. The elf gave me a hard kiss before he started helping me to bounce up and down. We started in a fairly slow pace but I could tell it wasn’t enough for my king. I placed my hands on his shoulder to make the bouncing both harder and faster and it gave results.  Thranduil gave out a moan before he moved his hands and made me bounce down on him from a different angle. The new angle made his length hit my g-spot with every thrust and I moaned so loud that it almost sounded as a scream. Thranduils mouth turned into a smirk and he pushed me down harder and harder for every bounce.

 **“Ah… Thranduil… you’re so… so big…”** I moaned. Thranduil didn’t answer, he just grunted in pleasure as I repeatedly fell down on his thick length. The king picked up the pace and I started to moan loudly with every thrust. I could feel the heat in my body turning into a fire and shortly after, Thranduil pushed me down on his length with much more force which caused me to reach my climax. I screamed out his name as my orgasm clouded my senses and I could feel that my clenching walls caused Thranduil to come. The king let me down one last time on his length as he filled me up and we both breathed heavily where we sat on his throne. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on his parted lips. He caressed my cheek and looked me deep into the eyes before he spoke.

 **“Gi melin, (Y/N).”** (I love you, (Y/N)) he said and I smiled. I didn’t understand much elvish, but that were one of the few phrases I actually did understand.

 **“I love you too, my King”** I said before we kissed once again.


	9. Morning

I woke up the next morning by something moving beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Thranduil laying beside me and studying my face. I remembered how he had carried me to his room after the incident on the throne and how he had made me promise to not leave him during the night ever again.

 **“Did I wake you?”** he asked quietly. I smiled and moved closer to him and when I was close enough I gave him a soft kiss on the lips just to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

 **“It’s okay. How about yourself? How long have you been awake?”** I asked the king.

 **“Not very long. I have to confess it is very fascinating to watch you sleep.”** He said and I looked at him in confusion.

 **“Fascinating?”** I asked.

 **“You look very peaceful. You are always on your guard when you are awake.”** He explained and I understood his point. It came with the job. I sighed and turned so I laid on my back and I spread out my arms and legs so I laid in what looked like a star. One of my arms was placed over Thranduils upper body and if I didn’t hear wrong Thranduil gave out a small laugh. I had never heard Thranduil laugh before, so I looked at him in a small shock.

 **“If you hadn’t placed your arm over me I would have taken that as an invitation.”** He smiled. When I understood what he referred to my face turned red and I changed my position so that I laid on my side with my back against him. I hid my face in my hands, even though I knew he couldn’t see my flustered cheeks.

 **“I apologize, (Y/N). I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”** He said as he moved closer to me and gave me a gentle hug from behind. I turned my face too look at him and he looked genuinely sorry.

 **“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, I just… feel a little embarrassed.”** I confessed and gave out a small laugh.

**“What are you embarrassed about?”**

**“The fact that I am laying here in this room, without any clothes, beside the King of the Woodland realm while he makes jokes about making love to me.”** I smiled shyly at him.

 **“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, my love. You have a beautiful body that can do wonderful things. Or is the problem that you would rather lay beside someone other than myself?”** he said and looked at me softly.

 **“Absolutely not. The fact that it is you lying beside me is like a dream.”** I smiled. Thranduil closed the space between our lips and gave me a long passionate kiss before he pulled away and got up from bed. The king walked over to the door and placed one simple knock on it. It didn’t take long before three elves came into the room. I looked at Thranduil with a surprised look on my face. What were these elves doi-… I got the answer on my question before I even finished thinking it. The elves took out three different clothing options for the King and he looked at the clothes before his eyes traveled to me.

 **“(Y/N). Choose.”** He said to me with a small smile and nodded against the clothes. The elves turned in what seemed to be hesitation towards me so that I would be able to see the different choices better. I looked at the choices and discovered that one of them were the same outfit Thranduil had worn the day he had told me that he didn’t want me to leave the woodland realm. I remembered that he had tried to hide his true motive by saying that it was because I was a skilled warrior, but we both knew that wasn’t the case. I held in my laughter and pointed at the outfit I remembered.

 **“That one.”** I said and the elves nodded before they turned to dress Thranduil. I watched while the elves put layer on layer with clothes on the Kings body with a smile. The King saw my eyes on him and I could swear the expression on his face had a tint of embarrassment. To see this side of the King was very rare, so I wasn’t going to look away for a second even if he didn’t appreciate the extra attention. When the elves were done with dressing him and putting on his crown they bowed before the king and left.

 **“That is unfair.”** I said with a small frown to Thranduil. He looked at me with surprise.

 **“May I ask what is unfair?”** he asked and I smiled at him.

 **“You look astonishing.”** I said with a sigh. I was certain that every male and female in middle earth would want him as theirs because he was really a sight for sore eyes.

 **“I am the king, after all.”** He said and I burst out laughing.

 **“Nothing wrong with the self-esteem at least.”** I laughed and he smiled at me. Thranduil was already ready to leave for breakfast so I got up to make myself ready as well. I brushed through my hair with my fingers as I walked over the floor towards my clothes but before I got to the clothes, Thranduil grabbed my arm. I stopped and looked up at him. He scanned me with his eyes before he opened his mouth.

 **“And you said it was unfair for your side.”** He said quietly as he continued looking at me. I blushed and looked down at my body. I didn’t quite understand how he could find me that beautiful. In my eyes I looked just like anyone else. Thranduil let go of my arm to drag me in closer to him. He kissed my forehead as he hugged me but my attention was somewhere else. As he had dragged me closer I felt something hard pressing against my stomach and I had no problem figuring out what it was.

 **“I think that it would be a good idea if I got dressed and that you calmed yourself before we went down for breakfast, don’t you?”** I laughed and looked up at the king.

 **“Very well, but I shall pick what you are going to wear.”** He said and I agreed.

 **“Faerdhinen!”** Thranduil called and a guard came into the room.

 **“Go and get the blue and green dress for (Y/N). “**  he ordered and the guard were on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded for a looooong time and that this chapter is so short, but I figured that it would be best if I uploaded what I had and got to start a new chapter with fresh ideas!


	10. Nanethiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED GUYS. I didn't know where to take the story but I forced myself to take time and continue writing, so here it is! I'm going to try to finish the story soon, so if you guys have any ideas I would love the help! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**”Eruestan! Can you help me translate?”** I asked the elf that stood hidden behind the bookshelves closest to me. I could hear him sigh quietly before he walked over to me.

 **“Of course milady.”**  He said and bowed before he sat down next to me. The new way the elves treated me after Thranduil had me sleeping in his room during the nights were still very strange to me. I didn’t feel higher in rank than any of them, but they still treated me as a royal. We humans had never been much for formal behavior like this, but I assumed I had to get used to it. Sometimes I wondered how they would react if I curtsied back and the thought made me giggle. _Their faces_ , I thought.

 **“Something you find amusing, milady?”** asked and Eruestan and I shook my head.

“ **No it was nothing. Can you translate this sentence please?”** Eruestan looked down at the book I had in my lap and the sentence I was pointing at.

 **“It means ‘Oropher: the king of the Silvian Elves of Greenwood the Great’”** he translated.

 **“Oropher is King Tranduil’s father and he ruled during the second age.”** He told me as a bonus fact. I smiled at his enthusiasm that his voice revealed. I don’t believe he gets to talk history like this much even though he’s one of the most educated elves in the realm, as I was informed by Tauriel.

 **“Thank you Eruestan.”** I smiled and I could see his cheeks turning a light pink before he stood up again.

 **“My pleasure, milady.”** He said and bowed before he walked back to his previous position behind the bookshelves. I closed the book and put it down on the end table next to the sofa before I stood up and started walking out of the library.

 **“Don’t touch my book while I’m gone Eruestan!”** I said with a happy voice and a smile as I passed him.

 **“No worries, milady. I will let it lay.”** He smiled back shyly. Just as I came out of the library I bumped into a she-elf I did not recognize.

 **“Oh, forgive me milady! I did not see you.”** She said.

 **“No harm done.”** I smiled and she breathed out with relief. As I looked up at her face I could see that she had a burn, which I realized was in fact a branding, on her forehead and between the eyes.

 **“What’s your name?”** I asked her, trying not to stare at the branding which seemed to be the shape of a leaf, but when I asked I could see that she got startled.

 **“Eh.. It’s better if milady does not know. Have a nice day.”** She said and left quickly before I could say anything else. I sighed. _Well okay,_ I thought _. I wonder what she has been through._ I continued walking away from the library towards the garden to meet Tauriel with the she-elf in my thoughts. Tauriel had been allowed some free time today which was a pleasure to us both. As I got closer to the garden I remembered Alezarer and how I had beaten him precisely here at the entrance. Alezarer still haven’t been seen out in the castle since, and I wondered why.

 **“(Y/N)! Over here!”** Tauriel called. She sat on one of the benches in the middle of the garden and I made my way over to her.

 **“Hello Tauriel.”** I smiled and sat down beside her. Tauriel looked tired, and I felt sorry for her. She had a lot of duties to take care of nowadays.

 **“How is the studying going?”** she asked.

 **“Fine, though it is quite hard when most of the books are in elvish.”** I said with some slight disappointment. I would prefer if I could read into everything I wondered without asking Eruestan to translate all the time. Tauriel nodded in understanding.

 **“Tauriel, I have a question.”** I continued.

 **“Yes, (Y/N)?”** Tauriel said with a surprised expression.

 **“I bumped into a female when I left the library. She wouldn’t tell me her name, but she had a branding of a leaf on her forehead. Who is she and what happened to her that caused that branding?”** I asked. Tauriels eyes widened as I mentioned the branding. I could tell this was nothing Tauriel had expected. She looked down at the ground before she spoke.

**“That would be Nanethiel. She... works for the king. The branding in her face is from a long time ago. She tried to escape the realm and join our enemies. She was seen as a traitor even though she was only a child. I think she was around 9 when it happened. Two soldiers decided to brand her with the symbol of the woodland realm when they caught her to show her where she belonged.”**

**“And the king allowed this to happen?”** I asked, trying to suppress my anger towards the two soldiers. _How can you do such a thing to a little girl? It doesn’t matter what she did, you should never hurt a child._

 **“No. The soldiers acted on their own will and they were executed for their cruel actions.”** Tauriel said. I could see that what happened to Nanethiel was something Tauriel thought was just as horrible as I did.

 **“Why did she run away in the first place?”** I asked, even though I knew it wasn’t any of my business.

 **“I am not entirely sure. There are many rumors running around, but I have decided not to trust any of them.”** Tauriel stated. I understood her reasoning so I just nodded in response. But I was still curious about the story of Nanethiel so I figured I would talk to Thranduil about it later. He had to know more than Tauriel, he was king during the time and the girl currently worked for him, right? Tauriel looked at me with a strange look.

 **“What is it?”** I asked.

 **“It is not often you get curious about a person other than our King.”** She smiled. My eyebrows raised in a surprised expression. It wasn’t often Tauriel made such a statement about me, especially not one involving the king.

 **“I think I’m quite curious about everything”** I smiled back. Tauriel laughed.

 **“Yes. I guess you are.”** She nodded. It was nice having some quality time with Tauriel, it wasn’t often we could meet like this now that Tauriel had to work more due to the fact that the King had increased the number of guards on every floor and in every hallway. Probably because the incident with Alezarer, the King had been surprised over how many guards it took to get me off of him so maybe it was for everyone around me’s safety instead of mine. I released a small laugh at the thought. _Fair enough_ , I thought.

 **“Is something entertaining you?”** Tauriel asked as a response to my laugh.

 **“No, it was nothing.”** I shook my head with a smile.

 **“How’s work?”** I asked her to change the subject. I could see that Tauriel thought about how she would explain without breaking the professional secrecy.

 **“Tough some days, depending on where you are stationed.”** she said eventually.

**“Today?”**

**“Today is a good day. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened so far.”** Tauriel said and then looked at me with an accusing glance.

 **“I’ll try to be good. I promise.”** I said with an excessive smile and with my hands up. Tauriel smiled at me and nodded.

**“That is positive for everyone.”**

**“I’m not _that_ vexing, am I?”** I asked with a sad expression.

 **“Only sometimes.”** She smiled. We didn’t get much further before a guard came closer and said Tauriel was needed down in the dungeon. When she head Tauriel sighed and looked at me.

 **“I take back that today is a good day.”** She said bitterly before she left me at the bench to follow the other guard. I watched Tauriel disappear before I stood up and started walking back to the library. Eruestan stood behind one of the bookshelves when I came back into the library, exactly where I had left him.

 **“Returning already, Milady?”** Eruestan said as he saw me.

 **“Unfortunately, yes. Not that I do not enjoy your company, Eruestan, but I would have liked to spend some more time with Tauriel.”** I sighed.

 **“Understandable, Milady.”** Eruestan answered. I sat down and picked the book I read earlier back up and continued reading. A yawn escaped my mouth and I could hear a small laugh coming from behind the bookshelf. I looked towards the bookshelf with a stern look, but I didn’t say anything, I only continued reading.

***

The sun that usually found its way through the hallway from the garden to the library had disappeared when I put the book down. Eruestan had gone around the library lighting the lamps that hang from the ceiling the past 15 minutes due to the enormous size the room had. I put down the book and stretched out my body from sitting and studying all day. I still hadn’t finished the book, but studying history had never been your strong side. When Eruestan was finished with the lights he came and sat down beside me.

 **“Time to end the studying for today, Milady?”** he asked with a soft smile. I looked at him and realized how good looking he was when you actually took time to look at him. His smile reminded me of the King in some ways, but also of Bard in other ways. Eruestan didn’t completely have the typical elf-appearance, he also looked somewhat human.

 **“Yes, I think I’ve had enough for one day.”** I nodded.

 **“I will see you tomorrow then.”** He said and stood up. I did the same and gave him the book I had spent my day with.

 **“See you tomorrow, Eruestan.”** I said with a smile.

 **“Milady.”** Eruestan bowed before I walked out of the library. My stomach rumbled as I walked through the halls, so I decided to take a look by the dining room to see when some food would be served.  When I got closer I saw an elf I recognized. It was Nanethiel. I was surprised to see her two times in one day when I had never seen her before during my time here.

 **“Hello, again.”** I greeted when I got close enough. Nanethiel looked at me with surprise before she curtsied.

 **“Hello, Milady.”** Said as she looked down in the floor.

 **“You can call me (Y/N). You’re Nanethiel, right? Tauriel told me your name. I hope you didn’t mind.”** I said to her with a smile. The she-elf looked at me with a  worried expression before she looked around us as she was searching for something.

 **“Yes, Nanethiel. No worries mi-…(Y/N).”** she said and nodded as to show that I was superior. _What a strange girl,_ I thought.

 **“Do you know if there will be any food served shortly?”** I asked Nanethiel.

 **“Food will be served as soon as the King returns.”** She stated.

 **“Returns?”** I asked. I hadn’t been aware that he had been away, which made me a little annoyed at the king for not telling me.

 **“Yes. I’m not in position to reveal any details, you will have to ask him when you see him.”** She said.

 **“If you excuse me, I have work to attend to.”** She curtsied, said my name, and left. Now I was really annoyed.


End file.
